Reconciliation
by momofthree
Summary: Harry gets a surprise visitor. I stink at summary's
1. Chapter 1

It was rather dark on a long curvy road out in the country somewhere in Surry. A new looking silver compact car was going rather fast. Inside was an older couple in in their mid fifties in quit a hurry. They had just received word from their only son that his fiancé had gone into labor. They were not happy at the fact that their pride and joy was having a child without marring the girl first but all in all they were please. He had finally found a girl to marry. Vernon and Patunia Dursley were very sophisticated and cared about what "people" said so they had told everyone that their son, Dudley was already married.

Vernon was rounding a rather sharp corner when it happened. There was a tree in the road and the car flipped several times. Vernon was conscious long enough to dial 911 on his mobile phone.

It took three men to pull Vernon Dursley out of the crushed car. Patunia was rather easy. Once on the stretcher. The officer searched for a wallet. Once it was found and he was able to identify the ratehr large man he couldn't help but notice that he had stopped breathing.

After several attempts the revive Vernon Dersley the paramedics realized that neither driver or passenger survived.

Chapter 1.

It's a Girl!!

Dudley Dursley was pacing back and forth the rather clean room were his beautiful fiancé, Lavender, had just given birth to their first child. 'were are my parents?' he wondered.

"Dudley sweetie please calm down. I'm sure they are just running late" Lavender exclaimed.

"please come hold your daughter."

Just as Dudley was about to take the hour old child an officer poked his head in.

"Dudley Dursley?" he asked.

Dudley looked up and nodded.

"Please step outside"

Dudley stood up. a lot had changed in thirteen years. Dudley had lost weight and attitude. So the rather lean Dudley Dursley stood up and walked out of the room.

"How may I help you sir?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this on what seams to be a wonderful day in your family, you parents have been in an accident." the officer exclaimed.

"Are they?.?…" his voice trailed off when the officer nodded.

Dudley sat down on the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. After what seamed like hours he stood up and went back into the room.

"My parents… my mum and dad. There gone. Car crash.." was all Dudley could say.

"Oh No" Lavender said as she sat the new baby in the bassinet next to her bed and walked over to Dudley and wrapped her arms around him.

Two weeks later Dudley Dursley was going though his parents things at number 4 Privet Drive. His childhood home. The home in witch he tormented his one and one cousin. He had never told Lavender about that. He was to ashamed.

Lavender was helping. She was packing up his parents room. Dudley just couldn't do it himself. He herd her singing to their new baby girl. They had decided on calling her Lilly Patunia Evens Dursley. Lavender had questioned him when he told her what he wanted.

"After my mom and aunt." was all he would say. She smiled. She loved the name Lilly. One of her Childhood ex's best friends mum was named Lilly. She was famous. She had Died to protect her son Harry. She hadn't seen Harry in a long time. She had made a vow to find him soon.

Lavender had come across a box with the name Lilly across it. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. What she saw came as a shock to her. There on top of the pile of pictures and documents was a picture like non other. This one moved! Now Lavender wasn't shocked at the fact that it moved. It was the fact that the picture was of people she new. She was looking at a picture of Lilly and James Potter, and their son.

"Harry.." She whispered.

Still being in a emotional state, tears started to fall.

Meanwhile Dudley was going though and packing his mum's kitchen. He had just come across a box in the farthest part of a cabinet. His name was on it. He opened it slowly and saw a folder. He slowly opened the folder and saw a letter.

My dearest Dudley,

If you are reading this then that means I am gone. I am truly sorry. I need you to do something for me. I know it might be hard for you to understand but I need you to get in contact with Harry. There is a box in my room that was his Mum's and I should have given it to him a long time ago. There is also a key in the bottom of this box. It belongs to a safety deposit in a small town called Godrics Hollow. I don't know what is in it. Lilly had asked me to give it to Harry when the time was rite if she couldn't. Vernon refused to let me. I had to hide this so he wouldn't find it. I loved you're cousin more then anyone will ever know. His eye's are that of his mother's. remember son, I have and will always love you.

Love Mum

With tears in his eyes Dudley walked upstairs to were his two girls were. He saw Lavender holding a picture with tears in her eyes.

"Lav, sweetie, what's that?" he asked her.

"You didn't tell me you knew wizards…" Lavender whispered.

Dudley stood there dumfounded. She knew about wizards…

"Um, yeah. My cousin is one, but I haven't seen him in years."

Lavender slowly stood up. She remembered after the final battle, the members of the DA got together and Harry told everyone about his mean aunt and uncle and how his cousin was horrible to him growing up. Lavender came to a realization. Dudley was that cousin.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU??"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been just moments before that Lavender had realized that the man in front of her was the cousin that she had herd about. The cousin that had tormented her friend. She wasn't sure what to do. She loved Dudley so much.

"Dudley, I just don't understand. You are nothing like what Harry described."

"It was a different time, a different me. That was before the war, before he saved my life. I was stupid and arrogant and very ignorant. I am ashamed of what I have done. Please Lav, baby, I need you to understand." Dudley pleased with her.

"Oh Dudley, baby I know your not the same person. He has just been though so much and I just never expected to find out like that. I'm just glad I don't have to hide that I'm a witch anymore." Lavender could see it in his eyes that Dudley was truly sorry for what he did and how he had treated her friend.

Dudley then showed Lavender the letter that he had found along with the folder of documents.

"I have to find him Lav. I have to give this to him. I owe it to him" Dudley said.

"I know baby. It's a good thing I know were he lives: Lavender smiled at him.

Lavender then put the folder in the box with the exception of the letter and closed it.

"we can go tomorrow if you want" she said handing it over to Dudley.

"I would like that." he said taking the box and giving her a soft kiss.

Dudley then put the box in his car so not to loose it in the mess of boxes that he was packing. The two then spent the remainder of the day packing up the house.

Harry Potter was sitting quietly at his dinning room table, reading the Prophet when he herd a car pull up in his drive. Now being a wizard not many people arrive at his home this way. The only one who did was one of his best friends Hermione. His other bet friend and Hermione's husband Ron wasn't that fond of this mode of transportation.

"Ginny I think Hermione's here." he called to the other room and when on to finish reading.

"I don't think its her Harry, she is sitting next to me!" Ginny yelled back.

Confused, Harry put down his paper and went to the door to see who it was. Looking out the window Harry was speechless. He couldn't believe what he saw. Never in a million years did he expect to see his cousin Dudley Dursley get out. Harry then watched as Dudley walked around to the passenger side of the car and open the door. Harry was then even more shocked to see his old classmate Lavender Brown get out. Dudley then opened the back door and pulled out a baby carrier.

"Um Gin your never gonna believe who is here!" Harry yelled.

"who is it dear?" she yelled back.

"Its my one and only cousin Dudley and non other then Lavender Brown! And they have a baby with them!" he yelled.

All he could here then were footsteps running to were he was standing. The two women looked outside to see the couple walking up to the door.

"Oh my" they both whispered.

They all jumped when the door rang. Harry was glad that his three rambunctious children were at the Burrow with Ginny's parents because things could get interesting.

The three on looker jumped at the knock that was expected.

"I better go Gin. Ron is expecting me home. Floo later and let me know how things go" Hermione said giving her friend a quick hug before stepping into the fire place and was gone. Harry and Ginny then looked at each other and shrugged before Harry headed to the door to let his cousin in.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dudley asked Lavender as they pulled up. The house was quite large with two stories and a beautiful garden out front. Off to the side there was a tree house and a swing hanging.

"How many kids dose he have?" he asked.

"Yes Dudley I'm sure this is it. It's been a long time since I was here last but a house like this you don't forget. He has two boys and a girl and if I herd correctly his wife just found out she is expecting again. She is the youngest of seven and the only girl. Her name is Ginny and Harry's best Mate's little sister. They have always been a close nit family. You should see her parents place!" Lavender said smiling.

Dudley then got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Lavender. Once she was out he opened the back door and got Lilly out. The three of them then walked quietly and slowly to the door. With a nod of encouragement from Lavender, Dudley took a deep breath and knocked.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Dudley, Lavender. This is a quite a surprise! Please come in." Harry said politely, unsure of why they were there.

"Harry! How are you?" Dudley said just before doing a very non Dudley action by setting the carrier down and hugging his cousin leaving a very speechless Harry.

" please do come in. can I get you anything? Pumpkin juice, butterbeer?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Lavender yelled pulling her into a hug.

" its been way to long. How are Lilly, James and Sirius doing?"

"they are wonderful and at my parents for the day" Ginny smiled not sure what to think of everything.

"Harry, Ginny, we would like you to meet Lily Petunia Evens Dursley." Dudley said taking his sleeping two week old baby out of the carrier.

"She is beautiful Dudley" Harry whispered a bit shell shocked.

Ginny then ushered them into the living room to be a bit more comfortable. She then ran upstairs and pulled out the swing that she had just bought the other day. One of the few muggle things that she has realized was essential for life with a newborn. After finding out she was expecting again she couldn't help herself when she saw it. Once she was downstairs again Lavender looked at her curiously and Dudley just smiled knowingly.

"this is a swing and I love it! One of my muggle friends got one for me with James and after figuring it out I just couldn't live without it." she explained.

After plugging it in and placing the sleeping baby in it, she turned the volume on low and the speed on medium. Smiling at the sleeping baby she sat down.

"So, what did we do to warrant this delightful visit?" Ginny asked getting to the point that was itching at Harry.

"Well Harry, mom and dad died in a car accident two weeks ago. She left this for you." Dudley said handing the box to Harry.

"She left me a letter saying she was sorry and asked me to give this to you."

Harry looked at Dudley is shock. He couldn't believe it. He then took the box from Dudley and began to open it.


End file.
